An Outlaw's Downfall
by VeniVidiViciousx
Summary: Before his voyage to Neverland as a naval officer, Killian Jones led quite a different life. His love for one girl ultimately leads to both their downfalls. Reviews would be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: The Archer

**A/N:** I apologize if this is a bit rusty. It's late, and I'm a bit of a night owl. As mentioned, this is a story that I started quite some time ago after Hook was introduced and the show hit its mid-season finale. While I expected Robin Hood to show up eventually, I had the idea for this story and wanted so badly to write it. Sadly, it kind of sat on this site until I decided to pick it back up again and re-tweak a few bits and pieces here and there. It's definitely AU, but I really hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Just havin' some fun!

* * *

**Ch. 1 - The Archer**

"Archers – take your mark."

The crowd's chattering died down at the announcement, the commonfolk watching in anticipation as the contestants raised their bows, taking aim. Prince John sat among them, surrounded by nobles and a couple of guards in disguise, eyes scanning each archer's features in hopes that he'd be able to identify one as that nuisance that had been plaguing his kingdom as of late. Though archery tournaments were a common occurrence, they were usually a segment among other competitions reserved for the May Games. However, a deal with a certain dark entity ensured that this nuisance would certainly be lured in by promises of riches in the one area where he was skilled most.

"Fire!"

Each archer shot their arrow in unison, and a mix of cries of excitement and disappointed was made by the peasants sitting up front. Those who missed completely or shot much too far from the bulls eye were escorted away from the field. Two rounds and three archers remained. One, he knew, was one of his own guards, whom he had instructed to miss the second round completely in order to narrow down the possible contenders.

The archer at the center seemed much too elderly – hunched over, face marked with scars. John would have thought is possible had he not heard that Robin Hood was in fact no older than his early twenties.

He'd also completely dismissed the possibility of the third contender being Robin altogether. He was small, and clad in foreigner's clothing – an Arabian headpiece that connected to a veil that partially covered his face, with the exception of his eyes. He wore a tunic connected to a pair of _sirwal_ pants and black boots. Judging by his stature, the boy couldn't have been any older than his early teens. Perhaps a foreigner giving the tournament a try in order to win its reward for his family – such an attempt was rare, but possible. No matter. The winner would enjoy the small fortune for only a short time before John found a way to gain it all back again.

The young prince leaned back in his throne, rage and frustration slowly burning through him. That damned Dark One hadn't fulfilled his end of the bargain, and all the planning and preparation had been for nothing. John lifted his goblet of ale to his lips, ignoring his guard's forfeiting of the second round, and took a couple of gulps before slamming it down.

"Pardon me, excuse me." He heard a gruff voice mutter, and looked to his left to find a noble weeding his way through to an empty seat just beside his daughter, Marian. The man was fair-haired and broad-shouldered, obviously made for battle, though John didn't recognize him. The man bowed his head, the confined space making it impossible for the large man to bow properly, "My King. Forgive my late arrival. The Duke of Chutney, forever at your service."

"Ah, yes," John waved his hand dismissively. He didn't recognize the Duke, but many nobles came from all around to watch the games. "A shame, though, that you've missed two out of three rounds already."

"No matter," the man chortled, "I've come for the ale and women in the festivities that are sure to follow."

Prince John chuckled in response and waved a servant girl over to offer a goblet to the Duke. "Now, judging by the appearance of these two, who do you wager will win this tournament? In addition to my generous reward, I've also offered my daughter's hand in marriage. It seems all we have left here is a man who nears death and a boy who is much too young to have knowledge of the comforts a woman can offer."

The Duke gave another roar of laughter as Marian let out a groan, but remained silent as the archers prepared for the final round. The elderly man went first, and shot the arrow through the bulls eye with flawless precision. The boy had absolutely no chance, but the crowd seemed to offer him the benefit of the doubt and held back on cheering.

"What are the odds, your majesty?" The Duke asked. A shifting at his side alerted John that Marian had vacated her seat, and the noble had taken her place.

"Whatever the odds, it seems my dear daughter has fallen out of luck. As have I."

The young archer seemed relaxed as he readied his bow, aiming for the target. The crowd watched in anticipation, perhaps just to give the young lad a glimmer of hope. John signaled for his guards to move out of their designated areas. A few had remained hidden in order to ambush the notorious thief had he shown up.

"Fire!"

The boy released his arrow, and the crowd gasped. John's eyes widened as the arrow split the old man's own arrow in half and took its place at the very center of the bulls eye. A deafening silence followed for what seemed like a solid minute before John's chuckle broke the silence. He stood, applauding. After the audience had their moment of stunned silence, they soon began to applaud as well until John signaled for silence.

"Splendid, boy! Come. Approach the stands."

The boy silently obeyed, approaching his king and stopping just in between a guard and John's sheriff. "As promised, you shall receive your reward, as well as my daughter's hand in marriage. Now, what is your name?"

"You know very well."

Prince John's head snapped back to the alleged Duke and froze before the sharp blade of a great sword sliced his throat. The sound of swords being drawn surrounded the field, and John had only a moment to realize that aside from his guards, other men sporadically placed in the crowd also began to draw their own weapons.

The imposter tapped the sword under Prince John's chin, a grin crossing his features as he spoke, "I'd suggest you make your men back off, else you wish to get your head sliced off right here and now, your highness. And your daughter's hand in marriage won't be necessary. The gold will suffice."

John's insides burned with rage, but for the first time since his brother had left for the Crusades and he had taken his place as rightful king, he felt helpless. His words were a low hiss through clenched teeth, "You're no Duke."

"They call me John. Quite the coincidence, I know."

"John…" Prince John had only heard the name once before. It took every ounce of self-control not to roar in outrage as his head snapped back at the young archer, ignoring the nick of the blade against his jawline. "_You_…"

The boy grabbed the turban adorning his head and threw it to the ground, as well as the attached piece that had been covering his face. A cold shock welled up inside Prince John as he took in the dark, braided hair and feminine facial features. A pair of almond-shaped green eyes framed by straight eyebrows stared up at him, a delicate nose pointed skyward in defiance. It couldn't be…

"Robin Hood, your majesty," if the features hadn't given it away, the feminine tone of her voice had, "At your service."

Prince John didn't have time to react further, as the hilt of Little John's sword hit the back of his head, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** In case you're wondering, the story will no longer be in Prince John's point of view. I just thought putting it in Robin's point of view would give it away. Hope you all enjoyed this! I know it needs work, but reviews are appreciated! Also, I know I've tagged Killian Jones, and it's definitely for a reason. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

**A/N:** Reviews are much appreciated! By the end of this chapter, you'll probably be like "WHAT?", but just give me the benefit of the doubt here. I'm trying to make things make sense as well. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Ch. 2 - Partners**

Robin held a hand in the air as John tossed the bag of gold her way, catching it with ease before turning, and yelling "Run, men!" The guards seemed to still be gathering their wits as she darted past them, but the sound of armor clanking against weapons suggested they were recovering and heading for the kill.

The plan had been simple enough: show up, win the competition, take the gold and leave. Robin hadn't been prepared for the last minute betrothal to that cow, Maid Marian.

_No matter_. She thought. Plans changed and she and her men loved a challenge. Especially when dealing with that imposter, Prince John.

"Stop! In the name of the king!"

Robin snorted at the command, but a grab at her ankle caused her to fall forward and wiped the smirk clean off her face as she fell face-first onto the muddy ground with a _thud_. Pain radiated from her chin downward, as well as other parts of her body that had taken the worst of the fall.

It took a second for her vision to focus before she turned her head to view her captor. A guard, of course, helmet still intact and heavy metal armor caked in the mud he'd fallen in in his desperate attempt to grab her.

Robin slowly rolled onto her back as the guard straightened and planted his feet on either side of her, extending his sword out and placing the pointed end just below her chin. "Don't move! You're under arrest!" Her chest rose and fell with labored pants – a mix of exhaustion from the run, and an attempt to keep calm despite the pain from the fall.

Her eyes scanned the area behind him. She'd gotten far enough into Sherwood Forest, as planned. Her men would be busy at the moment, warding off the other guard, and if the townspeople in the crowd hadn't run off, she was sure a riot would have broken out. These were, in fact, the people she'd dedicated her life to protecting, after all.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up!"

"You told me not to move, _sir_." Robin answered dully. She rolled her eyes, but stopped as the glint of sun reflecting off an object drew her attention back to the ground. Her arrows had fallen, of course, and lay scattered about. Only one arrow lay within reach, balancing on a small boulder. If only she could…

"Well, get up!" The guard growled.

An idea dawned on her just then, and Robin was more than happy to obey the command this time around, ignoring the pain in her knees as she hoisted herself up on wobbly legs. Running was definitely out of the question for now. The sharp blade of the sword remained just below her chin. One stupid mistake could easily cost her life.

"So, you've got me." Robin said loud enough for the sound of her voice to carry out throughout the woods. "What now?"

The man remained silent. Good lord, they sure didn't pick the brightest men to guard His Royal Pain. This one must have been one of Marian's brutes.

Before he could answer, the sound of a twig snapping echoed back – just the signal Robin had been waiting for; its desired effect was successful as the guard's head snapped back, distracted for just a second, and…

Remaining on the spot, Robin lifted her foot and let it fall, hitting the tip of the arrow and causing it to fly up and spin wildly in the air before she grabbed at it. Her reflexes proved much quicker than the guard's, and no sooner had he turned back around had she jammed the pointed end of the weapon into his side. Not too deep so as to cause damage, but deep enough to give her the opportunity to jam her injured elbow into the side of his neck, causing him to topple down and hit the ground with a loud _thump_. Out cold.

Robin kicked the sword out of his grasp, and planted her hands on her hips, leaning back against the nearest tree to catch her breath as she examined the man, making sure he was out cold. She extended her leg to prod at the guard's helmet with her foot, ears perking when she heard another twig snap. "You can come out now."

She expected John or Will. The two kept a close eye on her since her father's death in the and he'd made them promise to keep an eye on her no matter what. And keep an eye on her they did. Constantly. Even at the most inconvenient moments.

A glance up revealed that it was neither, however. In fact, the man approaching her hadn't been any of her "Merry Men". She remained still, a smirk playing her lips as her eyes scanned over his all-too familiar appearance. Dark head of hair with neatly-trimmed and shaven facial hair to match. At least a foot taller than her, and broad-chested. He was dressed in his usual sheriff's attire – a black tunic over a white shirt, black gauntlet gloves, and black breeches tucked into his boots.

"Well, if it isn't my arch-nemesis. The Sheriff of Nottingham," Robin announced in a mocking tone, shedding the outfit she wore to disguise herself at the competition, now caked in mud, and revealing her signature shirt, vest, breeches and boots. Definitely not customary for a lady, but comfortable enough for getting about. "Where are my men?"

"Distracted." He answered simply, "Fled after the townspeople rioted as, I'm sure, you predicted."

"As they were instructed to do so," She eyed him as he leaned down and snatched the stolen bag of gold, "I'm always prepared, sheriff."

"How many times must I tell you, lass? No need for formalities." He stood less than a foot away from her, reaching up to grasp her neck, pinning her against the tree, "It's Killian."

Robin grinned despite herself, cocking an eyebrow at the man as her voice lowered, "You didn't seem to mind 'sheriff' last night, now did you?"

His gaze softened, as did his grip, and he began to chuckle. She heard the gold hit the ground, and no sooner had he released his grip altogether before planting his hands on either side of her head and leaning in, his lips descending on hers for an all-too-familiar passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Runaways

**Ch.3 - Runaways**

_Robin stepped into the cool, fresh waters of the spring and released a content sigh as she sank down. John and Will had promised her "lady time" for thirty minutes at most. As enthusiastic as she'd been over the idea of stealing back the people's money when Prince John raised taxes, she hadn't been quite used to the dirt and sweat that accompanied the task._

_John had spent a month training her in archery –picking up where her father had left off before leaving for the Crusades. Will Scarlet spent another month teaching her a few sword tricks, but Robin had always taken a liking to archery. It offered protection from a safer distance. Still, as much as she'd loved training with her father's old friends, it just hadn't been the same._

_There'd been a void in her heart that she had tried filling since then. Prince John's reign once his brother – and rightful king, Richard – had left to battle in the Crusades offered her a chance to do just that. Be it love, adoration or companionship, she needed to occupy her time to keep from reliving the moment when she'd learned of her father's death._

_Robin sank underneath the spring's crystal clear surface and came back up, smoothing back her stubborn chestnut locks. That was another dilemma she'd have to get used to. Unkempt hair._

"_Well, this is unexpected."_

_Robin gasped at the male voice and instantly moved to cover her bared chest, head whipping almost painfully to see whom it was._

_She recognized him immediately as the new sheriff, Killian Jones, appointed by Prince John as his personal right hand man and bodyguard. And if looks could kill, this…very handsome Killian Jones would be on the floor at that moment._

_"This is hardly gentlemanly behavior, my _lord_." She hissed out his appointed title through gritted teeth, making sure he'd be able to identify that she didn't mutter it out of respect."_

"_You would know about gentlemanly behavior, now wouldn't you?" He removed his sword from its sheath, and Robin's heart leapt in fear for a moment, until she realized the sword wasn't meant for her. Yet._

_He used the pointed end to lift her neatly-folded tunic from her pile of clothing on the ground. There had been Wanted posters of her by now, a similar tunic drawn on the body of a man. "I thought I'd finally caught the infamous Robin Hood. I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised. I thought it a bit funny that he'd prefer such tight-fitting trousers."_

_Dear God. Her cover was blown. How could she have been so careless?_

"_So, what now?" She muttered, "Are you going to arrest me? Here? Now?"_

_Jones cocked an eyebrow at her and tossed her tunic back on the ground before placing his sword back into its sheath. "I'd much rather sit here and watch. Go on, then. Carry on."_

_Robin narrowed her eyes at him and snatched a stone from the edge of the spring before tossing it in his direction. Of course, he caught it before it could do any minimal damage. "You're disgusting."_

_A deep chuckle escaped his lips, and Robin's shoulders slumped in astonishment when he didn't pursue, but turned and walked away instead, calling out to her. "This is going to be fun. I suggest you be a little wary next time around." He raised a hand, calling out as he disappeared past the trees, "We'll meet again, Robin Hood."_

0 – 0 – 0

"What's on your mind, lass?"

Robin glanced over to see Killian had finally woken up. It was the dead of night, though the small fire they'd built continued to crackle, casting a warm glow over them. They'd been too preoccupied with each other to make camp, and had managed only to start a fire and lay out a couple of sleeping essentials, using their clothing as pillows.

She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows as he shifted beside her, resting on his side while tracing a finger over her the curve of spine. "I was thinking about my father."

"Your father? I made love to you not too long ago, and you're thinking of your father."

Despite the fact that her father was still a sore subject, Robin couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "And the day we met."

"Ah, yes." He nodded, recalling that day, "Imagine my surprise when I was set on capturing a wanted fugitive and discovered that said fugitive also happened to be a beautiful woman. A weakness of mine."

She smiled at his words. They recounted the day they met plenty of times, and he'd always begin with 'Imagine my surprise…'

"Yes, well, I suppose you're no better; associating with a fugitive and all."

"No definitely not," he replied, removing his hand from her back and reaching over to grab the pouch of gold he'd helped her obtain. "You know, we can take this and leave. Start a new life. I hear the Enchanted Forest is only a days' trip if we head north through Sherwood Forest. We wouldn't have to worry about King John and his men. We could be together."

His expression had softened considerably as he spoke, and Robin's heart ached at his words. "I have a duty to these people until King Richard returns. No one else is brave enough to step in."

"What about John? Will? Friar Tuck can offer refuge when needed."

"They promised my father they'd keep a close eye on me. If I go, so do they." Robin let her head fall forward, her dark locks shielding her face so he wouldn't see her sullen expression. "Just give it time, Killian. You won't have to deal with this once John is overthrown." She cleared her throat and shifted to her side, facing away from him, "Now sleep, lad. I've got taxes to return tomorrow."

0 – 0 – 0

"Be safe," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. This had been their routine since they'd grown fond of each other and spent their first night together. His wish for her to remain safe was also a promise to lead any of Prince John's men away if anyone got suspicious.

"I will be," Robin responded, as she always did, tilting her head up to press a quick kiss to his lips before turning and heading to town. She hated long goodbyes.

She'd donned a peasant's dress and cloak today, knowing the prince as his men would recognize her by now. As a result, she'd attempted to look like a commoner, keeping the stolen gold hidden under a bundle of apples. Her men had left these necessities nearby where they knew she'd be staying with Killian.

Her day had been successful, as the townspeople recognized her long before she finally decided to reveal herself. She only had one more home to visit before returning to her camp in the forest.

A familiar fair-haired boy opened the door to greet her just before she was about to knock. Robin offered him a kind smile; "I hear it's your birthday today."

The boy nodded excitedly and was soon joined by his parents – an elderly couple who'd tried for years to conceive a child, and succeeding before they hit middle age out of some miracle.

Robin approached the mother and placed five gold pieces in her palm, closing the woman's fragile fingers over them, "The prince's reward was generous at the competition. I may be traveling soon, so this should be enough until I come back. Friar Tuck has the rest and will continue distributing them while I'm gone."

"Bless you, child." The woman thanked, embracing Robin. "Your father was a good man. He would have been."

"Thank you," Robin replied, swallowing back tears and turning back to the couple's little boy, "Now. I have a present for you."

She reached into her cloak and removed her bow and set of arrows from under her arm. "I hear you'd like to be one of my Merry Men when you're older. And in order to be one, you're going to need to learn how to wield a bow and arrow. Use it with caution until I get back, and I'll give you a few lessons."

Robin ruffled the little boy's blonde locks and added, "I've already got a John with me as well. So to avoid confusion, how about we call you Little John? How does that sound?"

"Well…that's good for now, but I won't be little forever." He said matter-of-factly, adding, "Thank you!" And giving her a hug before accepting his gift and taking the set back into his home, shouting, "I'll be the best Merry Man in all of Nottingham!"

Robin laughed and nodded at his parents' thanks before turning and making her way back into the forest, nodding as the townspeople muttered their goodbyes.

Once she reached the forest, she began shedding the heavy cloak and dress, revealing her breeches, boots and tunic underneath. The sun would soon be setting and she had an hour at most to meet Killian at their spot before the entire forest became pitch black.

She was going to do it. John had encouraged her to follow her heart, and assured her that her father would want happiness for her, first and foremost. Friar Tuck had offered his blessings and promised to help care for the townspeople while she was gone. It wouldn't be permanent. She just needed some time now that she revealed her identity to the noblemen.

And the opportunity to start a life, worry-free, with Killian was tempting as well. Though they hadn't expressed their love directly just yet, they both knew it was there. She saw it in the way he looked at her, and the way his eyes softened just as they had the night before.

_Snap_.

Robin's thoughts were so occupied that she hadn't realized she'd walked straight into a trap until it was too late. She yelped as she triggered a trip-wire that activated a noose. Before she could escape, the rope had tightened around one ankle and pulled her up high enough so that she wasn't able to reach the ground. To add to her dismay, her knife had fallen out of her pocket as the trap hauled her upwards, arrows spilling out of her quiver soon after.

She tried lifting herself up, but the injuries from her fall the day before interfered and she settled for dangling hopelessly above the forest grounds. She didn't call out for help for fear that her captor would turn out to be one of Prince John's men. Instead, she forced herself to calm down and think.

However, her thoughts were soon interrupted by the unmistakable sound of someone's footsteps, snapping twigs on the forest floor as they approached her.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you all think! I really enjoy writing this story and the ideas that have been dancing around in my head, but feedback would also definitely help!


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of a Name

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I noticed that each of my chapters gets longer and longer…Sorry for any typos this chapter may have. It's 6AM and I wouldn't fall asleep until I had this one finished. I hope you all enjoy it! It's a bit of a filler chapter, but I've got a few ideas that may not work without a bit of background.

* * *

**Ch.4 – Power of a Name**

_With the men gone for the time being, Robin reveled in the thinking time she had to herself as she strolled through Sherwood Forest. In the months since she'd made a name for herself as the Bandit of Nottingham, she'd come to know the forest quite well. To any stranger, the mysteries of a vast forest would have been frightening, but knowledge of each tree, plant and stone had become second nature to Robin. Which is why the sudden _snap_ had confused her for a brief second before she felt a tight tugging sensation on her ankle and a hidden noose revealed itself under the leaves, yanking her up._

"_WHAT—"_

_Her words were cut short when a familiar male voice called out, "Took you long enough!"_

_Robin's head snapped to her right as Killian Jones emerged from his hiding spot behind a thick oak tree. "YOU."_

"_Me." He replied coolly, "I told you we'd meet again."_

_Her brows knit together as she glared his way, her eyes darting from him to the ground below her, her heart sinking when she saw her weapons strewn about. She dropped her arms and let them dangle below her, groaning in frustration at her inability to reach her dagger._

"_You must have been standing there for quite some time. What if I hadn't come this way?"_

_The sheriff took a few steps closer, kicking a few of her arrows away as he stated plainly, "You would have. I've been watching you. Everyday around this time, your men leave you, and you take a nice, safe little stroll around these parts. Alone and unguarded. I didn't think you'd walk straight into this trap, but I suppose it's my lucky day."_

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a bit obsessed, sheriff."_

"_I did say I wanted to have a little fun." He crouched then, his eyes meeting hers, an amused grin spread across his face. "You're going to have to try a little harder to avoid detection, Miss Robin Hood. Finding you is much too easy."_

"_Then just arrest me!" She spat out, her arms flinging forward helplessly in an attempt to strike him._

"_No, I think I'll let you go this time. If you just answer a simple question."_

_Robin stared at him in amazement. Clearly he was mad. Or stupid. Or both. The good-looking ones were always a bit mad, weren't they? "What? What do you want?"_

"_Before I first met you, I did a little research of my own. It appears there's no 'Robin Hood' in the kingdom archives. No one has ever existed by that name. The only 'Robin' in recent years was a nobleman known as Robin Locksley. And it so happens that he passed while fighting alongside King Richard in the Crusades."_

_She felt a lump form in her throat at the mention of her father, but she kept her expression vacant, her voice holding a twinge of annoyance as she spat out, "So, what's your question, sheriff?"_

"_I was merely curious as to what your real name is, given that it couldn't possibly be 'Robin'."_

_There was a short pause, relief coursing through her veins. As attractive as the man was, he wasn't very bright. At least not bright enough to make some kind of connection. Robin knew the archives mentioned that Robin Locksley had one daughter about her age before his wife passed during childbirth._

"_My name is Robin. Robin Hood. I'm not from around here, as my family originated from The Enchanted Forest, north of Sherwood. Now, if you would be so kind as to cut me down, sheriff, I'm getting a little dizzy here."_

_He stared at her for a moment before shrugging and straightening. Robin watched him helplessly, thinking that he'd actually leave her there, but that fear was soon trumped as she watched him pull a dagger and cut the rope clean in half._

_Robin cried out as she fell to the ground, the impact knocking the wind out of her and the rush of blood in her head causing her to feel a bit disoriented. It took a moment for her to gather her wits before she realized a sharp pain at her side lingered there for a moment. She slowly rolled to her side and cried out as the pain radiated from the spot just above her waist to her ribcage as well as down her leg. She'd landed on her dagger._

"_Don't move, lass." She heard the sheriff mutter as she opened her eyes, watching him approach and kneel beside her. Robin would have flinched away if she could, but the pain was too much. Without warning, she felt the sharp blade jerk out of her wound, causing another shrill scream to echo throughout the forest._

"_Got yourself a set of banshee's lungs there, lass."_

_Robin glared at him and moaned in pain when he hoisted her up, her head lolling a bit in a mixture of disorientation and pain. "The blade didn't cause permanent damage, it seems. I can fix it."_

0 – 0 – 0

Robin forced herself to calm down and think as she dangled helplessly, unable to reach the weapons that had fallen below her.

However, her thoughts were soon interrupted by the unmistakable sound of someone's footsteps, snapping twigs on the forest floor as they approached her. She closed her eyes, wondering how on earth she'd be able to defend herself if a guard had found her.

"Blast. It seems you've found one of my old traps, love."

Robin's eyes opened and widened when she saw Killian, her heart fluttering in relief as she watched him approach her and cut her down, carefully keeping a strong hold on her to keep her from hitting the ground. Her arms flew around him as she burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, recalling the last time she'd been hauled up by one of his traps. "Idiot. How many traps do you have laying about?"

He chuckled along with her as he helped her retrieve her arrows. "Several. However, when the first one met a bloody end, I dismantled them all…or so I thought." He shook his head, "Sorry about that."

Robin secured her dagger in its sheath and threw her arms around him as he straightened. "You'll have to make it up to me once we make camp."

"Oh, I look forward to it," he replied, leaning in for a kiss, only to be pushed away as she turned and motioned for him to follow.

"We should make it to the Enchanted Forest before sundown."

0 – 0 – 0

They'd been traveling for hours, it seemed. The sun had begun to set over the horizon, the forest dimly lit as darkness approached. She refused to admit she might have taken a wrong turn. After all, how hard was it to head north in a forest?

"I think it's best to make camp here, love." Killian muttered as he followed behind her.

Robin shook her head and stopped for a moment, looking around. "We should be there soon. I'm sure we'll have a place to stay if we just keep going."

"Stubborn as a mule," he grunted.

She scowled his way and shoved him back before turning and continuing on her path.

"And lovely as a dove, lassie," he called out.

"Oh, how poetic, my dear—"

"Sh."

She spun around once more, glowering at him as she threw her hands up, "What is-"

"SH." He'd crept up behind her and covered her mouth with his palm, causing her to attempt to jerk out of his way on reflex. He didn't budge, however, and motioned toward a particularly dark section of the forest where the trees merged closer together. Were those…eyes?

She felt the heat of his breath as he pressed his lips to her ear as he whispered, "On the count of three, we run. Don't stop. Don't trip. Just run….

One…"

There was movement in the very same spot, and this time she was able to make out the glowing yellow eyes that belonged to four figures.

"Two…"

Were they…growling? She whimpered, her body quavering as the figures approached slowly at first. She was just able to make out what they were as the last bits of sunshine disappeared over the horizon, leaving them in complete darkness aside from the full moon that rose overheard. Wolves.

"Three."

Robin spun around and ran, barely able to make out the trees in her path just as she wheeled out of their way. She heard Killian at her heels as well as growling behind them as the animals followed close behind.

"There! Just ahead!" She heard him call out behind her, and she looked up to see a glow not too far ahead. They appeared to be rectangular in shape, accompanied by a couple of plumes of smoke rising into the night sky. A house. Safety. Just a little further…

Robin knew they'd barely be able to make it if they did at all. The wolves were getting closer, she felt. She heard them snapping, most likely at Killian's heels. Their equipment was slowing him down. She couldn't lose him. Not like this.

"The camp gear! Get rid of it!" She cried out as she spotted a clearing just up ahead. The rattling behind her hinted that he'd listened and she heard him break into a sprint behind her.

Just a few meters and they were finally out of the woods, the trees clearing away and revealing cleared land just beyond the forest. The small cottage was so close…

The tiny bit of hope she had soon broke away as Robin's foot hit something and she toppled forward, hitting the ground with a loud _thud_. She immediately hoped Killian would just keep going and find help, but the idiot was at her side, helping her up. "Just GO, Kill—AGH!"

Something sharp got ahold of her ankle, piercing through the leather material of her boot before yanking her back violently. Killian had a tight grip on her arm and he tugged back, reaching into the small sheath at his side for his dagger with his free hand and throwing it. A yelp behind her signaled that he'd struck the creature. Robin lay there helplessly, however. There was no way they'd be able to outrun them. They were finished.

_SWOOSH_. _SWOOSH. SWOOSH._

The yelps behind her and the fact that she hadn't been mauled to death just yet gave Robin the last bit of courage to glance behind her. There seemed to be arrows protruding from three of the wolves while the other had Killian's dagger embedded into its side. Robin scrambled to her feet as the animals growled fiercely at them while the one with the dagger reared its head back at let out a miserable howl before darting back into the forest, the other three weakly following behind.

"What—I—" Robin mumbled, shaking violently as Killian held her close. She'd almost died. For the love of God, she'd almost died a bloody death. But who…

Her head snapped back as she caught sight of a figure moving toward them. An elderly woman holding…a _crossbow_?

"The woods aren't safe 'round here during the full moon, dearies. Come now, follow me."

She motioned for them to follow her without another word as she spun around and headed toward the cottage they'd spotted just moments ago.

0 – 0 – 0

"Well, it's a pleasure and quite an unfortunate circumstance, meeting you two like this. Mrs. Lucas is the name, though a few of the villagers call me 'Granny'. What were you two doing in the woods so late? And during a full moon. Ha."

Once they'd gotten over the initial shock, Killian had helped Robin reach Mrs. Lucas's cottage. While the animal hadn't broken through her boot completely, the fall had twisted her ankle, it seemed. A few branches must have also caught her as she ran through the forest, but she hadn't noticed until Killian had pointed out the shredded, bloodied state her tunic was in.

Mrs. Lucas had taken it upon herself to set up a warm bath and help clean any major wounds as well as tend to Robin's ankle before setting a tray of biscuits and warm milk down for the couple and having a chat with them about the dangers just outside her cottage.

"Where are you two headed, anyway?"

"The Enchanted Forest." Killian replied, placing a gentle hand on Robin's lap. She hadn't spoken once since meeting 'Granny'. She couldn't even manage a 'thank you' in her state.

"Well, looks like you've made it. Sherwood Forest begins where I found you two, and just north of this village is the Enchanted Forest. I wouldn't advise travelling at night, though. Wolves are the least of your worries. You're welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Lucas. I wish we could repay you in some way."

She waved her hand in dismissal as she stood and turned around, "No need, no need. Ever since my daughter ran away, I've had a soft spot for young'uns like you two. Now, get some sleep. I'll have a few supplies ready for you in the morning."

And with that, she shut the door to her bedroom. Killian stood and tugged Robin toward the makeshift sleeping area in front of the fireplace. She followed with a small smile and sat on the soft surface of what looked like bear pelts. Killian sat beside her, placing a throw blanket around her shoulders before sighing, "Are you—"

"Leona."

"What?"

"My name. It's Leona." Robin swallowed the lump forming in her throat and turned to lock eyes with him. "I thought I was going to die out there, and the first thing that crossed my mind was that…you didn't know my real name." A strangled sob escaped her lips and she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "Robin Locksley was my father."

Killian gazed at her for a moment before taking her hand in his and stroking her palm with his thumb in a soothing manner. "I know, love."

Robin brought her free hand up to her chest and choked out, "What?"

"When I first looked up the name, I saw that Robin Locksley had a daughter. Only one. Leona Locksley. It didn't take long for me to make the connection. The more I came to know you, the more I realized that knowing your real name meant I'd earned your trust. And your love."

She remained silent and stared at him, blinking back tears.

"Leona. It's a beautiful name. It means 'Lion's Strength' and I admit, you wear the name well." He lowered his head and kissed the back of her hand before looking up at her once more. "And I want you to know that I love you as well, Lady Leona."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5: A Brother's Blessing

**A/N:** Evening, guys! This chapter's a bit cookie-cutter, but part of me is making this up as I go. I have a few things in mind, but it's much too soon. For now, enjoy a little more Robin/Killian sappiness.

* * *

**Ch.5 – A Brother's Blessing**

Robin woke up sore and exhausted. The past couple of days had been a little rough on her body, starting with the blow she'd taken when the guard chased her after the archery competition. Killian was still fast asleep beside her on the bearskin rug and she leaned in to graze her nose against his cheek.

He loved her. And he knew she loved him in return, though she didn't reply when he'd admitted his feelings for her. He'd been right, of course. She wanted to wait for the right moment to reveal her true identity.

His advances since the day they'd met had been annoying and suspicious at first. Robin never thought in a million years that they'd be here, running away together. A stab of guilt hit her when she thought about the poor souls she'd left behind, but John and Will had assured her time and time again that they'd take care of it until she returned.

"_They've seen your face. Before you know it, a nobleman or woman may sell you out. You need to leave until it's safe for you to return." _John's words replayed in her head over and over and she sighed, nodding that he'd been right. What service would she be to the people of Nottingham if Prince John had her arrested?

"Good morning. I've prepared some breakfast for you two."

Robin looked up and smiled at Mrs. Lucas. It was then that Robin noticed the amazing smell coming from the cooking area just a few feet from where she lay. She stood on wobbly legs, eyes widening at the sight before her. Mrs. Lucas must have been awake for hours if she'd prepared all this before Robin had awoken. Sausages, eggs, bacon, toast and porridge were among the feast the elderly woman had arranged.

"Wow, this is…thank you."

"No need to thank me, dear. Thank the fates. If I hadn't gone outside to investigate the screaming, you may not have survived. I couldn't let such a young pair die without trying to help at least."

Robin took a seat at the table and drummed her fingers on its wooden surface, "I appreciate it, Mrs. Lucas. And I promise to repay you for all you've done for us. There aren't many who are willing to be as kind as you have been."

The elderly woman turned and walked toward Robin, setting a cup of tea before her. Robin took it thankfully and brought it to her lips. She sipped quietly and listened as Mrs. Lucas replied with a simple, "It's my pleasure, dear. A woman my age, all alone in this cottage, well…it gets a little lonely."

Robin set the sup down on its saucer. "You mentioned last night that your daughter ran away. If you don't mind me saying so, I find it a little foolish, despite the limited time I've known you."

Mrs. Lucas waved her hand dismissively, sipping on her own tea for a moment before setting it down, "Ever since my husband passed, Anita became a bit troubled. Let's just say she meddled with the wrong crowd. Shortly after she turned eighteen, she left. No note. Nothing. I think she's always resented me. She'd always been much closer to her father, and never bothered hiding it."

Robin frowned at the woman's words and automatically reached out and placed a comforting hand over hers. "My mother died shortly after she gave birth to me. I was always close to my father, but having a mother as kind and gentle as you have been would have been ideal. I'm sure you'll be vindicated for what you've gone through, Mrs. Lucas."

Wrinkled fingers turned and patted the back of her hand for a moment. She didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes hinted that she'd been thankful for her kind words.

"Morning, love. Mrs. Lucas. Goodness, you've outdone yourself." She heard Killian say just before a pair of hands rested on her shoulders. Robin leaned back and motioned for him to sit beside her.

The three ate in silence, and between Killian's confession of love and Mrs. Lucas's hospitality, Robin felt any bit of doubt flutter away, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

0 – 0 – 0

After a hearty breakfast, Mrs. Lucas sent them off with a few supplies and a basket of food that would surely last them a few days. She'd even returned Robin's tunic, mended beautifully and cleaned of any trace of blood and dirt from the night before.

She sent them off with a hug, mentioning that the couple was welcome back if they ever needed help, a meal, or a place for the night. Robin was almost sorry they had to leave.

Robin and Killian headed toward the small village situation up the hill, only a few meters away from Mrs. Lucas's lonely cabin. Killian managed to barter an easier method of transportation with a local farmer. A young stallion named Renegade. He seemed friendly enough, though Robin wasn't accustomed to relying on an animal to get around. It took a couple of tries for Killian to hoist her up before they set off toward the Enchanted forest, following a trail open to travelers.

Her worries seemed to have gone away completely, a distant memory. Robin leaned into Killian's broad chest as he steered Renegade forward, "You know…I didn't give much thought to where we'd end up once we made it here."

"Perhaps you didn't think we'd make it past Sherwood at all." He stated simply.

"I didn't think I'd ever have the courage to leave them all behind. The men…they were my only family growing up. I had no siblings, and while my governess tried with all her might to make me the lady my mother had once been, I preferred spending time with my father…learning archery." Robin smiled at the memory. "He despised the last Sheriff of Nottingham. The man was a lunatic. I'm sure he would have loved you, however."

She felt him straighten behind her; she was sure that he'd puffed his chest out in pride. "When I was offered the position after graduating at the naval academy, the last Sherriff didn't bother to hide his dislike toward your father. However, every other nobleman spoke of Robin Locksley's kindness."

Robin smiled softly, "Yes. He was kind. The kindest man I've ever known."

"They'd mentioned his daughter as well – a beauty, but stubborn and…_odd_."

"Odd, eh? No wonder I never fancied any of them," she muttered, amused.

"I believe a few of the men were preparing to ask for your hand in marriage, but you'd suddenly disappeared after your father's death."

Robin wrinkled her nose. "I hated the thought of betrothal, and my father knew it. I once told him I would rather live my life at a nunnery than marry into a loveless relationship for money. He never spoke of marriage again." She chuckled and shook her head, "And here I am, in love with the man who should have been my downfall."

"In turn, I never expected to find such a beauty in place of the convict I was supposed to throw behind bars. I fell quite hard, lass."

"Did you really? It's quite a strange story if you ask me. I'm sure you had every intention of arresting me until you found me naked in a spring."

"Ah, yes. I was shocked, and extremely pleased at the sight."

Robin snorted before catching a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to see a stag just beyond the trees, accompanied by a doe. Both creatures stared right back at her, remaining motionless. She waited until they'd passed the creatures before continuing, "And your brother? Does he know?"

"Aye. Liam has been at sea for quite some time, but I mentioned our meeting in a letter, and he'd actually been the one to encourage it._ 'I thought you'd fancied men, given your nonexistent reputation with women. If she's captured your heart, then go after her. And don't take no for an answer, little_ brother,' he wrote."

The way he'd recited his brother's words by memory made her smile.

If she ever met Liam Jones, she had to be sure to thank him first and foremost.


	6. Chapter 6: The Enchanted Forest

**A/N: **Here's a little more fluff for you all. I promise, a lot more will happen soon.

* * *

**Ch. 6 – The Enchanted Forest**

"I think we should set up camp before nightfall."

Robin awoke from what had been the most annoying slumber she'd ever experienced. Her lack of familiarity with this form of travel had left her sore, and Killian had to push her up a few times to keep her from toppling over as she drifted off. She let out a sigh of relief at his proposition. "I don't think I'll be sitting for quite some time."

"No matter. I'll make use of the trees instead."

Robin elbowed him but laughed at his words. "Lecher."

"I blame you, lass."

She rolled her eyes and motioned toward an open area among the trees. Killian dismounted Renegade and helped her down before working on setting up a small tent. She'd decided to set out and search for a bit of firewood, bringing her hunting bow along in case she found decent game around these parts.

A short walk had turned up a good amount of wood and a small boar, and Robin hoisted her findings effortlessly, arriving back at their campsite to find Renegade grazing on a bit of greenery and Killian unpacking a few things. He rolled his eyes as she set the boar down and started to build a fire. "Showing off, eh?"

"The woods are my domain, love." Robin stated as the fire roared to life, "I'll trust your judgment if you take me out to sea some time. Maybe show me a thing or two about tying knots and bossing a few seamen around."

"Oh, and I shall, dearie. I'll take you aboard the _Jewel of the Realm_ someday and show you a thing or two about manners. Maybe you'll learn to take orders without holding a knife to my throat."

Robin looked up from her fire, shooting an annoyed look his way.

"Of course, your complete disregard for the law is what drew me to you in the first place."

"Oh, hush. I won't ever fully submit – someone's got to keep you in line, Killian. And trust me, you'll find that never-ending chase quite exciting."

She'd been too distracted throwing wood into the fire to notice that he'd crept up behind her. Robin yelped and laughed as he tugged her by her uninjured ankle and crawled over her. "I'll show you a thing or two about submission, lass."

0 – 0 – 0

Robin had been much too tired to notice the sound of a hooves approaching, or the footsteps that followed once they'd stopped. It wasn't until she felt the sharp pointed end of a sword at her neck that she woke up to find two men in armor looking down at her. The fire had almost gone out, and she wasn't able to make out the royal crest engraved into their chest plates.

Killian must have woken up before her, given that he'd placed her breeches over her bare legs and his arm over her naked chest. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We don't find many travelers 'round these parts. From the looks of it, I'd say bandits, wouldn't you agree?"

The other soldier merely nodded.

Robin shook her head and moved to lean up on her elbows, only to fall back when the blade nicked her just below the chin, "No, we aren't bandits! We're from Nottingham. Travelers. We stopped for the night, but we assure you, nothing is—"

"Silence. I suggest you two get up and make yourselves decent. You're under arrest."

"And what are the charges?" Killian growled.

The silent soldier pointed toward the boar hanging just a few feet away. "Hunting in these woods this time of year is forbidden. If you come without a fight, King Xavier may just allow you to keep your heads."

Robin glanced over at Killian, her chest rising and falling calmly as an idea or two crossed her mind. "Or maybe I can convince you two to let us go." She pushed her arm away, revealing her very bare chest underneath.

The guards remained silent and looked at one another.

Killian, on the other hand, looked aghast, "What are you—"

"It's all right. I'm the one who hunted that boar. I should be the one to get us out of this mess, yes?"

"No! Are you mad?"

"We'll accept your proposition, m'lady. No harm done," the soldier with the sword announced gruffly, a bit of humor in his voice as he sheathed his weapon. Robin placed a hand over her neck and rubbed the spot lightly before sitting up. She lifted herself up into a seating position before feeling Killian pull her back. The first guard motioned for her to follow behind him while the other moved the lean against a tree, awaiting his turn no doubt. Robin yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned to look at him, "Just wait for it."

Without awaiting an answer, she stood and cleared her throat, "Perhaps a little further, my lord? I don't want an audience. He seemed to accept that and turned to lead the way while the other guard stepped away from the tree and followed after. Idiots. They must have assumed she'd follow right away.

Instead, Robin slowly crouched to retrieve her dagger. Killian must have noticed, for he'd begun to rise as well, holding his own weapon in his hand.

She moved swiftly then, inching a bit closer and eyeing the second guard's leg before it disappeared into the darkness. Quickly, she aimed her dagger and flung it. The result had been as she'd desired, and the blade caught the man's leg, sending him falling in pain. She heard the first guard yell angrily before he emerged from the darkness, sword in hand. Robin crouched as he swung her way and Killian side-stepped before using the flat edge of his own sword to strike the guard, his helmet flying off his head. Robin followed as the guard stumbled a bit and kicked his sword out of his hand while her fist flew straight into his face, sending him down. He was out.

Killian moved to the other guard and seemed to wrestle with him briefly in the darkness before emerging from the shadows and quickly working on getting his clothes back on. "We need to get out of here."

Robin nodded and yanked her leggings and boots on before slipping her tunic over her head and tying back her stubborn chestnut locks with a leather strap. She then crouched and searched for her satchel and tossing Killian's his own, before moving toward Renegade. "Let's just leave everything here and search for the nearest town."

She mounted the horse and watched Killian hop up behind her before taking the reins. The horse wheeled away and toward the path where two other stallions stood, waiting for their riders. "Don't ever let me catch you doing that again."

"Doing what?" Robin muttered, straightening her tunic.

"The only man who should ever look upon you is me. There are other ways to barter with the law."

She paused and glanced back, offering him a reassuring smile in response, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, love. Sometimes, one must resort to desperate measures."

"I'd sooner kill a man."

"Not before I get the chance."

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love some reviews!


End file.
